Blind Sight Through the Fog
by Wildx.xAngel
Summary: FFIV: Evil is approaching. Where does Asianne come in? CecilxRosa, EdgexRydia, KainxOC - Full Summary inside. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Kain and Cecil are in love with Rosa. Rosa knows nothing more about her relationship with Kain other than they have been close friends since childhood, and she is in love with Cecil. Edge likes Rydia. Rydia feels that Edge is growing on her; maybe she likes him, too. Evil is approaching. Where does Asianne come in? CecilxRosa, EdgexRydia, KainxOC

Disclaimer: The characters of Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix – I own nothing Hangs Head

Claimer: I do, however, own any OCs, plot, and ideas – You no steal!

**Chapter I**

_Kain's POV_--

I looked out from the mountains I was on, my mask finally removed. For the first time in nearly thirteen years, I felt the wind on my face. It was like a soft whisper, brushing against my cheeks and ruffling my hair. It was also slightly annoying – I couldn't turn away from its embrace. Like Rosa. Too much like Rosa.

From my spot, I could see dozens of Chocobos grazing, their yellow heads cocking ever so slightly sometimes to make sure there wasn't a predator around. They truly were faithful creatures – they had helped us so many times during our journey that I didn't know how to repay them.

_Our journey_. Those two words would echo in my head forever. I had betrayed my friends, my _family_, so many times during _our journey_. I had not fought the powers of evil with all my strength; it just proved that I was weaker than my best friend. Cecil, my brother. I would never be able to love Rosa like him. I would never be as strong as him, no matter how hard I tried.

Oh, but I will try. I won't give up; being a Dragoon has taught me that. My family has taught me that. _Our journey_ has taught me that. _And that is a lesson I will be sure to remember for a lifetime_, I thought as I watched grey clouds roll over Baron.

--

_Rosa's POV_--

I stepped out onto the balcony, sighing. Kain had been absent at our wedding, and we hadn't heard a word from him since. I was getting very worried. Cecil, Kain and I had been friends since we were children; even though I protested that even if I was the youngest of the three of us, I could take of myself – they wouldn't hear a word of that and swore to protect me.

One of my best maids came out and stood next to me. "Miss Rosa?" she asked, stepping closer. I said nothing, but motioned for her to stand beside me. Asianne did so, wrapping me in a blanket to protect me from the night's harsh winds. The younger girl looked at me with solemn green eyes and said, "There's a storm much bigger than this one, Miss. I can feel it." I smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Now, Asi, nothing's going to happen. Trust me, alright?" I said; she was right, however. There _was_ a storm much larger than tonight's coming. And it was man – made.

I swept off of the balcony, running down to Cecil's study. Asianne caught up with me once we were down the stairs, and together we ran in. Cecil looked up from his desk, and smiled. He got up from his chair and walked over to me. "Rosa!" he said, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek. His face dawned a look of concern when he took a good look at me. "Rosa, what's going on?" I shook my head, unable to speak; instead I just grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me to the outside of the castle.

--

_Asianne's POV_--

I followed the King and Queen outside, wrapping my thin shawl around me. We stood outside for a moment, staring at the increasingly darker skies, when suddenly I grabbed both the King and his wife backwards. Not even a second later, a bolt of lightning struck right where they had been standing. His majesty looked at me in disbelief, but Mistress Rosa pulled on his sleeve and pointed. I squinted through the now pouring rain and gasped at what I saw.

Thousands upon thousands of monsters were just on the hills. Some were holding weapons; some were just baring teeth and claws. His majesty Cecil looked at Miss Rosa and I and said, "Get inside, I'll gather the army!"

We didn't need telling twice. Together we ran inside, and I took it upon myself to gather the women and children to take down to the bunkers of the castle. Miss Rosa accompanied me, despite my protests. "It'll take more than just you to round up the citizens, Asi," she commented, and I just nodded and led her through the tunnels I knew so well.

We came out of the basement of Miss Rosa's old home, which had been deathly silent ever since the young Queen's mother had died. I heard Miss Rosa take a deep breath next to me, and I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me, and I said soothingly, "The women and children." Miss Rosa blinked, and then nodded. "Yes. The women and the children. Right." I rushed to the door and held it open for her before going out myself.

Once we were outside, we saw everyone outside, looking at the skies. Miss Rosa and I split up – I was to get the children, and her majesty was to get the women. We gathered them into Queen Rosa's old home, and one by one, sent them down to follow Baron's new Queen. I stayed behind until every last woman and child was down into the tunnels. I was about to follow an old woman, but I heard a scream coming from outside; shutting the door to the basement, I ran outside and immediately wished I hadn't.

A thick black fog was gathering into a ghostly form, setting everything it touched to fire. It was like no evil I had ever learned of; I once accompanied Rosa to Mysidia and learned of many evils there. It was also where I learned that with enough training, I could become a black mage; but that's a different story.

The fog glided towards me with a _woosh_ sound, and I felt frozen – not magically, but terrorized. It had not occurred to me that it could've been a trap, a real trap instead of a screaming child; all that I knew of now was my coming death.

--

A/N: Short, I know! I couldn't think of a better way to end this chappie than on a cliffhanger. Let me all know what you guys think – constructive criticism is most definitely welcome, I'll need it for my next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Do I have to say it?

Cecil: Yep.

Me: Seriously?

Rosa: Sorry, sweetheart.

Me: I can't even have a little pinch of it?

Cid: Plot and OCs. Just say it already, we have places to be!

Me: But I don't _wanna_!

Rydia: Oh, stop whining, you'll get over it… -Rolls eyes-

Me: Pleeeeeease? -Tears-

Edge: -Looks away and shuts eyes- No!

Me: Fine… -Sigh- Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and is in no way mine. Except for OCs and plots! Go me!

-World Claps-

EXTRA SPECIAL A/N: I'm listening to the Scorpions' album, _Humanity: Hour 1_. You can listen to it here: /naruto666/playlist/QBwjy5f/scorpionshumanityhour1musicplaylist/

**Chapter II**

_Cecil's POV_--

The fog had disappeared almost as suddenly as it had come. The skies were blue once more, but there was a slight chill to everything; even flowers had frost lying upon their once colorful petals. Rosa was getting worried, and frankly, so was I; Asianne, Rosa's companion of the castle, was missing. She apparently had not followed the last woman into the tunnels to the bunkers – Rosa had heard a distant scream of a child and wondered if Asianne had gone to look. It was entirely plausible; there could've been a child, and Asianne, but the fog could have gotten them both – there was just one problem. All of the children of Baron were in the castle.

Cid had gathered some Red Wings together in a squadron to look for Asianne; in the meantime, all we could do was just hope.

--

_Rosa's POV_--

I was clutching Cecil's side, listening to the Airship squadron return. I made Cecil look at me, straight in the eyes. "Cecil… they've found nothing. I – I can feel it…" I said quietly; my husband just looked at me solemnly and said, "I know… I can feel it, too."

As if on cue, Cid came in, looking more distressed and worried than ever. "Couldn't find her," he muttered sadly. "Couldn't find Asianne." I gasped, and my old friend's words sent chills down my spine. Cecil looked at the upset Red Wings behind Baron's engineer and motioned for them to step forward. I released Cecil from my grasp, and stepped forward to hug Cid.

"It'll be alright, Cid," I said; I was not only trying to reassure him, but also myself. Asi had to be alright. She was one of my best friends, along with Rydia. Cid's shoulders shook, and his daughter stepped forward. I left him in her care, and stood over with Asi's fellow maids of the castle. They were whispering among themselves, fear etched in their faces, their bodies quivering. I walked over to them, and they quickly turned to me, curtsying. When they rose again, they all began to sob together. I quickly held them all in my arms, and we sank down to the steps, all crying together.

--

_Rydia's POV_--

I woke up sweating; my vision had felt so real. I had dreamt that a girl only a couple of years younger than me was attacked by the fog outside of what looked like Rosa's old home – but someone saved her. The question haunted me as I got myself a glass of water: who?

That was it. I had to return to Baron and find out what was going on. I finished my drink and dressed into normal attire before casting the warp spell. Almost immediately, it was as if I was being sucked into a long tube; my much longer green hair was blowing all around me, and I shut my eyes tight so as not to poke myself in the eyes.

The sucking stopped, and I felt my feet touch the stone ground; I opened my eyes and heard Rosa cry out and tackle me into a hug from behind. "Rydia, Asi's gone!" she said in a muffled voice. I held her awkwardly, not sure what she was talking about – but feeling her pain – until she pulled away. Although she was slightly taller than me, we could still see eye to eye. "Rosa," I said as soothingly as I could bring into my voice. "What's happened?"

Tears rose in Rosa's eyes and she whispered, "Asianne's gone. It took her." I cocked my head, confused; I had met Asianne at Rosa's wedding, and we had become fast friends that day. What had taken her? Was it… could it be? No, no, it can't! It cannot be back!

As if reading my thoughts, Rosa closed her eyes and began to chant what sounded like the Sight spell. A white aura began to glow around her, and she quickly grabbed my wrist. Immediately I was sucked into another world – the past.

I saw something gathering, almost like mist – but no! It became thick, like a fog. It turned black, and I gasped as I returned; it felt like I was coming out of ice cold water. What was worse – my worst fears were confirmed. Cecil saw me and ran over; giving me a quick hug, he said, "Rosa's told you what happened?" I nodded and he replied, "We – that is to say, the men and I – are going to search the caves and fields surrounding Baron's territory…" he turned to look at Rosa straight in the eyes. "I promise I'll return, Rosa. I'll come back." He said quietly, and Rosa nodded, more tears coming forth. Cecil turned to me and made the simple request of me looking after Rosa for him. I vaguely remembered his same words at the battle of Fabul and felt a small shiver. Still, I nodded, and he hugged me again before taking his gear from a nearby Red Wing and leaving the castle.

And just like that, another adventure – unwanted on my part – began again.

--

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished. Plus I'm happy because I found my Pokémon game, so I'm writing a lot more. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be up sometime next week. Keep clicking that cute little button, and I hope you liked this chappie.


End file.
